The Cold Flame
by LostWriter5
Summary: About what happened to Azula after being over throwned by Zuko. She's being held in some secure prison but she successfully escapes and is now the most wanted criminal in the fire nation. She plans her revenge to the people who created her downfall...


**THE COLD FLAME**

**Note: Yay! My first ever story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! i just borrowed the characters from the awesome producers Mike and Bryan! If i did own avatar i would make it end like the fire nation won LOL**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Visit**

In a jail more secure than the Boiling Rock, far in the east of the Earth Kingdom. To prevent the prisoner to reach the palace. Guarded by hundreds of soldiers and not just any normal fire benders. Their the imperial fire benders, the most skilled and powerful benders in the fire nation. Scattered around this prison that's made of nothing but cold hard metal, guarding every inch. The only way for anyone to reach this prison is either by airship or by skilled navy boats. Because it is on a remote island, surrounded by the vicious ocean. There's only one way in and one way out. Made for one malevolent prisoner.

The blue dragon, the fire bending prodigy, the cold blooded flame, the princess of the fire nation…she stares out the window as the stars shined above. The moon glistened at the blank night sky, pouring some glow of light into the dark jail cell.

She was reminiscing her glorious victories. Like the time she easily took over the great city of Ba Sing Se. While her ancestors took a hundred years, hammering savagely on the great wall. Only she could be wise enough to think of a stealthy plan to take it over from the inside. Her great grandfather, grandfather, uncle and thousand generals wasted a hundred years only to have failed. But she, a 14 year old girl took only 2 days to conquer the great city.

And that girl is right here. Just sitting on the uncomfortable gutter and staring out the window with only the moon as her light, like a disgusting convict who's jealous of other people's freedom.

Then she promptly prepared her guard and scowled as she heard footsteps approaching her cell. Unlike the metallic noise she usually hears when the guards pass by. The two silhouettes appeared in front of her cell. Even with the dim moon light. Azula recognized their faces. It was her old friends, Mai and Tylee. Her eyes widened in devastation, she didn't expect to ever see their faces again after everything that had happened. Tylee wore a warm smile, Azula could read the happiness in her eyes. Mai wore nothing but a dead pan as usual. Unlike Tylee's eyes and other people, Azula finds difficulty in reading Mai's eyes. But it looked like Tylee only dragged her into coming. Tylee wore her Kyoshi uniform while Mai was garbed with expensive fire nation clothes for royalty. It's almost like they're insulting her, Azula wore nothing but ragged clothes for peasants. She shot a piercing glare at them.

"What are you traitors doing here?" I asked venomously.

"We just wanted to see our best friend." Tylee answered tenderly as she smiled at the word 'friend'

"We are NOT traitors, you became the traitor when you decided to fight me." Mai retorted angrily as she took a step forward. "All I did was save the person I love from dying in a boiling lake and the penalty for that is execution?" she continued.

"Oh, the person you love? The person who stole my thrown and destroyed our ancestor's dream of achieving world conquest that wasted a hundred years to reach. THAT person who took my power, my nation, my pride, my sanity and … my 'friends'. While one of my 'friends' becomes his lovely fire lady. Ruling the nation by his side…" I explained, puncturing every word with ruthless enmity making sure it would break through Mai's mask. Sadness appeared through her dead pan. She remained speechless, when I turned to face Tylee, I saw the dread in her big brown eyes.

"And you… Tylee, you're the last person I would ever suspect of betraying me." I accused spitefully.

"I'm sorry Azula..." Tylee apologized demurely "I didn't want to watch my two best friends killing each other… Of course I had to do something!" she exclaimed.

I'm lost of words, Tylee hasn't change. She's still that naïve girl I knew ever since we were kids. None of us spoke a word for moments.

"We didn't come here to argue" Mai declared

"Yeah, we wanted to see if you're ok. And I'm glad to see that you're doing fine." Tylee said in a frisky tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. A princess of the fire nation, locked behind iron bars. Sleeping on a gutter which you would call a bed. And I can't have any light from my bending cause if they ever see me fire bending, I'll be locked in that cooler for hours, left to freeze to death. And when I receive my 'meal' there's nothing but a stone hard bread and that sickening mixture in which you can call food." I bluntly said sarcastically.

"That's so cruel! Why are they treating you like this?" Tylee asked concern.

"Hmm… maybe because my coronation I banished them all…" I answered carelessly as I roll my eyes.

"We'll talk to the warden about this. My uncle could have done a better job…" Mai declared.

I wanted to smile, but my pride won't let me. I have to remind myself the reason why I'm in this wretched prison on the first place.

"Alright girls! Your time's up!" A guard yelled, that was the voice of the warden. Tylee and Mai turned to where the noise was coming from.

"Bye Azula, we'll visit you again. I promise." Tylee announced, showing an optimistic smile.

"When?" I asked curiously, a hint of sadness glistened in my golden eyes.

"Umm… I and the kyoshi warriors were going to check up on some Earth Kingdom barracks. They said some girl riding a shirshu attacked the whole squad and took their stuff. So we're sent to investigate. So… I don't know, I'll visit in about 3-4 weeks?" Tylee explained.

"I can come visit anytime, but I guess we won't have much to talk about… so I'll just visit with Tylee" Mai said in her usual dead panned tone.

"ok… bye…" I replied stubbornly.

"GIRLS! We have to close the gate NOW!" The warden's annoying voice once again filled the whole prison.

"Bye Azula" Tylee waved as she walks away from my cell.

"Bye…" Mai whispered coldly as she followed Tylee. Once again I'm left alone to rot at this jail cell. As their shadows disappear, their soft footsteps begin to fade.

"Hey! You're the warden right? Come here and I'll talk to you about something!" I heard Tylee shout in anger. I guess they really care about me… NO! They betrayed me! Their enemies! … I yelled in my thoughts… my father always told me that emotions are just a hindrance to achieving the real goal. Trust is for fools… I sighed as I laid on the cold metallic gutter to sleep on. Alone, restless with my thoughts…

* * *

**Author's Note: I think this was too short... I promise i'll make the other chapters long and worth reading! Please REVIEW! just click the little button below! It will be greatly APPRECIATED! they would help a lot in improving my work!**


End file.
